Pequenos momentos
by Pandora Rosie Black Malfoy
Summary: são pequenas historias com personagens diferentes.Podem ser universo alternativo ou mundo bruxo. Pode ser os marotos, ruiva e pontas, Harry Potter ou comensais da morte.A fic vai ficar em aberto, porque não sei quando vou terminar.
1. diante de seus olhos

_Diante dos seus olhos- Régulos Arturo Black_

_Passei minha vida inteira sendo o que não sou,passei sendo o que os outros esperavam. Eu era o sonserino ideal, o filho perfeito, o comensal disciplinado, o amante das trevas. Sempre fui oque os outros esperavam de mim, mais o que eu mais queria era ser livre, ser como eu sou ser como o Sirius. Merlin, como eu queria ser como coragem de jogar tudo para o alto ser eu mesmo._

_ Quando ele fugiu de casa eu simplesmente o vi partir sem dizer nada, mais meu coração e cabeça diziam "por favor, fique, fique, podemos ser o que éramos antes, vai dar tudo certo, mas por favor fique" mais o que eu fiz , fiz o que todos esperavam, o deixei ele ir. Quando eu sai de hogwarts eu fiz o que todos esperavam, eu me juntei ao Lord. Nunca matei mais eu via troxas e mestiços sendo torturados e mortos e eu não fazia nada. Varias vezes eu via Bella e Lucius matarem e eu não fazíamos nada para salvar essas pobres pessoas que muitas vezes eram crianças. A maioria das noites eu acordava de pesadelos relacionados a essas mortes como se eu mata-se essas pessoas, me sentia sujo, com um peso em minha consciência . Então eu fiz a única coisa que ninguém esperava, eu me virei contra o Lord. Agora aqui vendo o monstro se salvar, sei que posso fazer voltar e me salvar, mas do que adianta eu ia ter que continuar a mentir, a fingir e ser o que os outros esperam, pra mim não vale à pena.O que eu mais quero é ser livre, ser eu mesmo. Por isso eu deixei que eles me pegassem, a única que não aceitaria, atuação, fingimento e não esperava nada de mim, era a morte.A ultima coisa que eu senti antes de acolher a morte como uma velha amiga foi um sorriso se formar em meu rosto e um alivio em meu Régulos Arturo Black estava finalmente livre._


	2. Foi apenas um sonho

A hora passa. Estou deitada, sozinha, minhas pálpebras estão pesadas e fico imaginando quais aventuras que minha imaginação possa me levar, as pessoas e lugares que posso conhecer e tudo isso se eu apenas fechar meus olhos e simplesmente viajar. Mas agora aqui pensando posso encontrar muitos perigos, lobos, vampiros, bruxos, demônios e anjos. mas posso encontrar meu príncipe em forma de caçador ou um amigo em forma de vilão.

Sem muito esforço fecho meus olhos e tudo começam me vejo em uma estação de trem a vapor, olho em volta e vejo que a pessoa com os rostos cobertos pela fumaça dos trens, continuo olhando em volta e vejo um cachorro de pelos negros e espessos me olhando fixamente, paro e olho para ele também. De repente ele começa a correr em minha direção, fico paralisada e minha respiração fica pensada, em um pulo ele se transforma em um homem. Um homem muito belo de cabelos negros e lisos ate os ombros, olhos azuis- acinzentados e com roupas vintages inglesas, em um tom de mistério na voz roca ele diz "ola" minha voz some e a minha respiração acelera assim como as batidas do meu coração, ele me puxa e me aperta em seus braços e me leva para dentro de um dos vagões do trem. Quando entro vejo não uma pessoa e sim um corpo, o corpo... então eu acordo com um susto, eu suspiro, me levanto e penso foi apenas um sonho.

Vocês conseguem saber de quem eu estou falando?  
Espero que estejam gostando das historias ate aqui  
comentem e continuem lendo  
bjuss Pan Black


	3. conversa entre Lily e James

Lily Evans-italico  
James Potter-negrito  
ação-sublinhado entre asteristico

_Para de me olhar assim_

**Não da, é q eu ainda não acredito**

_Se arrependeu de perguntar_

**Nunca , só q é inacreditável**

_Ok, na próxima eu falo não_

**Na próxima eu vou estar com uma caixinha aveludada na mão**

_¬¬'_

**Você não acredita em mim?**

_É que você sonha muito alto_

**Sou bem realista**

_Se você diz por mim ta ótimo XD_

**Você vai ver, vai ser assim mesmo**

_Quero ver a cara da escola quando souberem da gente_

**Eles vão se espantar eu vou sorrir *borrão de tinta***

_Como um idiota apaixonado como agora_

**Como um idiota apaixonado, não um idiota q te ama, mais em fim, você vai ficar vermelha e tentar se esconder e eu vou fazer você aparecer**

_Você é do mau_

**Kkkkk**

_¬¬' ainda ri da minha cara_

**Calma meu lírio **

**Eu vou escrever uma coisa aqui mais eu preferia falar**

_Fala logo_

**EU TE AMO**

_*revirar de olhos*_

**Você num acredita em mim?**

_Acredito ou não acredito no que eu vou escrever agora_

**Fala meu anjo**

_EU TE AMO_

**Eu sabia sempre soube**

_*olhar crucio*_

**Ok, já pare mais eu já sabia**

_Você quer morrer?_

_**Não**_

_Então para_

**EU SABIA... EU SABIA**

_*olhar crucio2*_

**Ta... Ta já parei**

_Vish, a tia mini ta olhando aqui, também com você ta quase pulando na cadeira e sorrindo q nem idiota_

**Num pude me conter a garota q eu amo acabou de falar que me ama e aceito namo...*professora minerva pegou a folha da conversa* **


	4. caçada

Fui me deitar às 21h30min, estava muito cansada, foi uma semana longa e cansativa. Fechei meus olhos, que já estavam pesados, me joguei na cama e instantaneamente dormi.

Acordei não sei quanto tempo depois com batidas em minha porta. Levantei-me e desci as escadas da minha casa em Liverpool e abri a porta, dei de cara com um policial, James Potter, um policial de olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos arrepiados, ele é muito conhecido por mim, além de ser meu ex-namorado, foi o policial que cuidou do caso da minha Irma Petúnia Evans, Que foi assinada por Bellatrix Black há dois anos. E agora ele esta na minha porta.

-senhoria Evans Posso entrar?-suspirei com a formalidade.

-claro que sim senhor Potter- e lhe dei passagem, ele por sua vez entrou.

-senhorita Evans... -ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

-Potter, não me venha com formalidades-ele sorriu, mas logo foi desfeito para dar lugar ao um suspiro frustrado.

-Lily, Bellatrix fugiu da cadeia e esta atrás de você- minha boca caiu, sabia que corria perigo após testemunhar contra Bella no tribunal, ela e a família Black ficaram atrás de mim por um ano ate desistirem, foi um dos motivos de eu ter terminado com James. Ele veio ate a mim e me abraçou

-calma Lily, há essa hora ela já deve ter fugido, não vai vir atrás de você- ele não foi muito convincente - além do mais eu vou ficar em uma viatura vigiando a casa, então não o que se preocupa.

Ele se afastou de mim e disse.

-agora vou ficar de guarda em uma viatura do outro lado da rua. Eu assenti e ele saiu pela porta.

Fui há cozinha para beber um copo d'água e senti alguém atrás de mim e me virei, mas não era nada. Apos beber a água foi à janela onde vi James na viatura e por fim subi as escadas e fui me deitar, depois de rever tudo o que estava acontecendo acabei adormecendo.

Acordei um tempo depois com um peso em cima de mime uma sensação estranha, abro meus olhos com receio e me deparo com uma figura estranha, um belo corpo com cabelos negros como o nome e um brilho de loucura em seus olhos, essa é Bellatrix Black uma psicopata da pior espécie, uma psicopata com sangue frio e poder.

-olá Lily- ela sorriu.

Tentei gritar mais ela colocou a mão em minha boca.

-shiiiiuuu- ela disse, eu me acalmei ela tirou a mão da minha boca e levantou o braço logo em seguida bateu em meu rosto com toda a força que tinha e assim sucessivamente rindo como a louca que ela é. Eu segurei uma de sua mão e logo a outra.

-vai lutar Lil... Vai?-ela disse com uma voz de criança eu troquei de posição com ela, eu a soquei na boca e no nariz e ela continuava a rir. Eu me levantei da cama, mas Bella me pegou pelo tornozelo e eu cai, ela ainda me segurando pelo tornozelo começou a descer as escadas, minha cabeça batia em cada degrau, então eu a chutei no rosto e ela me soltou. Eu desci as escadas e fui ate a janela e tentei chamar James, mais antes que eu conseguir-se chamá-lo Bella veio por traz e me derrubou, eu bati a cabeça e apaguei.

Acordei em pouco tempo em minha cama com as mãos amarradas na cabeceira da cama e com Bella rindo a minha frente

-olha quem acordou- ela disse com voz de criança que estava me dando dor de cabeça- sabe você poderia estar bem e rica se não tivesse me entregado.

- deixar as pessoas a mercê de uma psicopata?- ela pelo visto se irritou. Aproximou-se de mim com uma faca na mão, segurou-me braço e o cortou do pulso ate a linha cotovelo, eu segurei para não gritar e em seguida ela labéu meu sangue. E assim ela foi má cortando sucessivamente em varias parte do meu corpo, toda vez que eu gritava ela me batia. Foi então que ela parou de repente e disse.

-deve estar pronto- após dizer isso ela saiu do quarto, enquanto ela não esta no quarto tentei má soltar, e consegui em uma das mãos, mas a outra continuava presa. Quando ela voltou ela trouxe com sigo um marcador de ferro em forma de B, o símbolo dos Black (**N/A: pra quem não sabe é como no filme Anjos e Demônios, eles marcaram a ferro os símbolos illuminati em cardais. eu recomendo é muito bom**) ela se aproximou e levantou minha Blusa e colocou o marcador quente em minha barriga, eu gritei de dor e nessa hora eu consegui desamarrar minha outra mão, puxei os cabelos de Bella e roubei o marcador de suas mãos. Bati com tudo em sua cabeça onde ela caiu parecendo desacordada, corri para as escadas e comecei a descê-las mais na metade Bella me pegou e fez nos cairmos da mesma. Após rolarmos degraus ha baixo ela se levantou antes de mim e me agarrou pelos cabelos me arrastando ate a cozinha. Ao chegarmos lá eu bati em seu braço onde ela me soltou, me levantei correndo e fui ate a pia e peguei uma faca e apontei para ela.

-você vai me matar Lírio? Vai?-ela disse cínica eu ri

-porque não- disse –matar a assassina e ainda livrar o mundo de mais uma psicopata?- ela parou de rir fui andando para traz- e fazer tudo isso saindo livre por ser legitima defesa- nesse momento peguei uma frigideira que estava em cima da pia escondido dela, ela se aproximou e tirou a faca de mim rindo.

-viu? Você não é de nada... -antes de ela terminar a frase eu acertei a frigideira em sua cabeça e corri ate os jardins gritando por James, que logo saiu da viatura mais não a tempo Bella me pegou novamente me fazendo cair no chão com ela por cima de mim com uma faca, olhei pela ultima vez para James e olhei para Bellatrix ela por sua vez estava com um brilho psicopata nos olhos, quando ela cravou a ponta da faca em meu peito, eu.

Acordei com batidas em minha porta me sentei na cama tentando me lembrar do sonho mais, mas nada, má levantei e desci as escadas da minha casa em Liverpool e abri a porta, dei de cara com um policial, James Potter, um policial de olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos arrepiados, ele é muito conhecido por mim, além de ser meu ex-namorado, foi o policial que cuidou do caso da minha Irma Petúnia Evans, Que foi assinada por Bellatrix Black há dois anos. E agora ele esta na minha porta.

-senhoria Evans Posso entrar?-suspirei com a formalidade.

-claro que sim senhor Potter- e lhe dei passagem, ele por sua vez entrou.

-senhorita Evans... -ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

-Potter, não me venha com formalidades-ele sorriu, mas logo foi desfeito para dar lugar ao um suspiro frustrado.

-Lily, nosso informante Sirius Black nos informou que a família Black esta novamente. -meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca caiu. Ele se aproximou e me abraçou. Naquele momento todo o sonho se passou pela minha cabeça e pela experiência que tenho não era apenas um sonho, olhei para James e lhe disse:

-me leva daqui- ele me olhou estranho

-por quê?

-Só me leva daqui- se eu lhe conta-se sabia que ele iria investigar. Peguei algumas coisas e fui ao seu apartamento.

Na manha seguinte após acordar tive que ir a minha loja de roupas que fica no centro James quis me acompanhar. Ao chegarmos à loja achei estranho minhas funcionarias já deviam ter aberto a loja ainda, peguei as chaves e abri as portas e ao entrar soltei um grito a loja estava completamente destruída, mais o que mais horrível era duas pessoas pendurados no teto ambas mortas e machucadas com um B marcado a ferro em suas barrigas, uma era Marlene MacKinnon além de morta estava pendurada com uma corda em seu pescoço e a outra docas Meadowes**,** mas ela com um gancho que atravessou o queixo e saia pela boca (n/a: Pra quem não entendeu é como a cantora do filme o navio fantasma morre) e na parede estava pichada em preto "já que você não estava em casa viemos aqui" não precisava de assinatura eu já sabia quem escreveu. Depois de alguns minutos verificando se não tinha mais ninguém na loja comecei a sentir um incomoda na barriga e logo se transformou em dor como se alguém tivesse me queimando, levantei a blusa e arregalei os olhos, em minha barriga começava a se formar uma queimadura em forma de B. olhei para James, ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados, depois de alguns momentos de choque ele se virou pra mim e disse:

-vai começar tudo de novo.  
_.

**Espero que tenham gostado, essa historia é um trilogia mais eu to morrendo de preguiça de escrever e também to sem ideia. Então espero que tenham gostado e leiam as outras que eu postei.**

**Bjusss Pan Black.**


End file.
